


Outlander

by Proche



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Multi, Other, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proche/pseuds/Proche
Summary: "Each event is preceded by prophecy. But without the hero, there is no event."Follows Morrowind's main quest with a few twists and inclusion of original characters.





	1. Prologue

“Wake up!”

He was stretched as long as he stood across coarse floorboards that creaked mightily with every gush and churn that took the boat. Every sensation came with a flash of a dream, a wave of a scene in which he had been soaring above endless wastes and perpetual storms of ash and dust tinged with a fire that seemed to emanate within the storm itself.

Images of lightning cracking open the skies and a distant voice emerging from somewhere outside the marred sights echoed within and drew him from his waking dreams.

His vision returned in stages and he first met the floor he’d occupied, second he saw the inside of the hull, the cell. Lastly came the figure, currently obscured by his new eyes.

“I heard them say we’ve reached Morrowind.” A voice coarse but strangely melodic, he knew that sound. It spoke of a land, and that land in itself resounded from the depths:

“I’m sure they’ll let us go.”

He had drawn himself to his feet. Days on end rebounding across a floor never still sent him staggering. He reacted instinctively to what he assumed would be the next wave that sent them across the floor, but nothing came of it. The ship was still but for a silent quiver that melodically took the ship every so often. A light thud of growing strides drew closer.

“This is where you get off, come with me.”

He was faltering between what he thought was real and what seemed the glimpses of a distant dream. Treading carefully whenever he was reminded of the obstacles. He was being led through the ship.

As he emerged from the steps and through the hatch, a sound broke the lulling waves against the hull, a long drawn howl like nothing he’d ever heard before. Hollow as striking old wood but strangely organic in it’s presence, it changed pitch towards the end and put him in mind of a wolf’s howl echoing the snow crested mountains.

He inhaled the air deeply, it carried bitter notes and ailing impressions. A dock upon a town, surrounded by a marsh, a mire or whatever passed for it. Life had taken a different turn here. He grasped nothing of the perplexing setting. The world around him felt outside of his reach.

He was scurried along, pushed from seaman to guard, their voices mere echoes with no discerning features he could comprehend. None seemed directed at him and he resigned to keep cowered, sheltered within himself, the only thing that seemed real.


	2. Born under a certain sign

asasdasdasd


End file.
